


"wakey wakey disappointments and old people"

by 95liners



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Teen Top (Band), VIXX, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 95z, Gen, I added teen top because they never get love, I've been needing this for a long time, Multi, Polyamory, and we love teen top, idolverse, others to be added as they get added, teen top slander by teen top themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: "hyulk: wakey wakey disappointments and old peoplechanghyun: I’m going to burn your phone.hyulk: lol ur too shortchanghyun: SAY GOODBYE."; the 95z have a group chat. it's actually hell.





	1. ricky vs hyuk

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is something I've wanted for ages so I finally did it.
> 
> also don't expect any immediate updates on my other stories - I've started the school term again so I'm not going to be spending the majority of my brain power on writing decent stories instead of actually studying.
> 
> um I feel like I have to say this just in case but the slander of groups in this is all in good fun I love teen top they deserve the world

_**“95z”** _

_**08:01, Saturday** _

__

_hyulk: wakey wakey disappointments and old people_

_changhyun: I’m going to burn your phone._

_hyulk: lol ur too short_

_changhyun: SAY GOODBYE._

_**08:19, Saturday** _

__

_changlow: has anyone heard from hyuk_

_changhyun: I murdered him in cold blood._

_changlow: sounds legit_

_cheonsa: u guys are wild is this what happens when u hit the 7 year mark_

_changhyun: Yes._

_changlow: sounds abt right lol_

_hyulk: hey i hit the 5 year mark wheres my acknowledgement_

_cheonsa: no one cares abt u nugu_

_changlow: vixx who??? isn’t that a medicinal rub_

_changhyun: I only know the useful Vicks™ VapoRub._

_hyulk: im going to deactivate_

_cheonsa: please_

_changlow: please_

_changhyun: Please._

_hyulk: THE DISRESPECT_

_**09:21, Saturday** _

__

_daddy: morning everyone_

_daddy: who changed my name again_

_daddy: im going to ground u all_

_hyulk: daddy … nooo …_

_**[“daddy” has changed their name to “scoups”]** _

_scoups: lol here we go_

_scoups: right once more_

_cheonsa: someone block him out again_

_honggg: ill do it_

_scoups: pls no_

_hyulk: id ask why do svt 95z hate each other so much but rickjo exist_

_changlow: its bad enough having to see him every day_

_changlow: but to be Shipped?_

_changlow: in my household, we do not tolerate rickjo._

_changhyun: Can relate._

_hyulk: its nice being the only one of my age in vixx_

_hyulk: its also nice having the others be my mf servants_

_scoups: u absolutely ruined ur hyungs_

_scoups: they bend to ur beck nd call omg how_

_hyulk: its called a growth spurt and the gym_

_hyulk: ricky wouldn’t know what that is obviously_

_changhyun: TWICE IN ONE DAY_

_changlow: i can hear him screaming from the studio_

_changlow: now chunji hyungs screaming i hate my group so much_

_**09:54, Saturday** _

__

_changlow: remember when ricky was cute and didn’t threaten my existence with every breath?_

_scoups: what did u do now_

_changlow: i existed_

_changhyun: He called me an Oompa Loompa, and then tracked mud onto my shoes._

_changhyun: How did you even get mud onto your own shoes?_

  
_changlow: talent_

_hyulk: u deserved it jo_

_changlow: i hate two groups my own and this flop groupchat_

_hyulk: not as flop as ur own group_

_changlow: true_

_changhyun: Niel hyung is going to kick your ass again for slandering us._

_changlow: FUCK I DONTWANT THAT FLYING KICK AGAIN_

_changlow: BYE_

_**12:34, Saturday** _

__

_hyulk: where are the seventeen babies_

_changhyun: They’re our age._

_hyulk: yeah but they debuted in 2015. such pure children_

_hyulk: hakyeon hyungs already adopted them anyway_

_changhyun: They’re probably practicing. Talent like theirs, whilst coming naturally, has to be polished._

_changlow: true true_

_changhyun: Do you ever have anything of importance to add?_

  
_changlow: suck my dikk_

_changhyun: I’m going to block you, both in this group chat and in real life._

_hyulk: stop flirting and get back to the original question_

_hyulk: where are the seventeen babies_

_hyulk: and theyre not at practice bc they said yesterday that today was their rest day_

_scoups: oh hello friends_

_hyulk: HGAH SPEAK OF THE DEVIL_

_scoups: oh we were sleeping lol_

_scoups: the hyung line had a mini meeting and then the 96z went off and josh han and i kinda just fell asleep in the living room_

_scoups: han n josh are still asleep_

_honggg: bitch u thot_

_scoups: FUCK_

_scoups: i screamed_

_honggg: he did ur lucky han is a very deep sleeper_

_changhyun: Young love._

_changlow: that’s too pure for my jaded soul_

_hyulk: what soul_

_changlow: exactly_

_scoups: the fuck_

_scoups: u old ppl need to stop talking_

_hyulk: ill stop talking when jaehwan hyung does_

_honggg: wow_

_changhyun: I’ve already got plans in motion for this to happen._

_hyulk: .._

_hyulk: yoo changhyun, you are terrifying_

_changhyun: I try._


	2. new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hyulk: i hate this group more than i hate changjo
> 
> changlow: the feeling is mutual"
> 
> ; 2012s unite, and hyuk regrets (once again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hello yes nu'est indeed is in the fic 
> 
> this story is meant to be a stress reliever bc I'm back in school so if I'm updating just this story and not my other ones, then that means I don't have enough time nor energy to write a chapter for my other fics that I really try my best in
> 
> not saying I don't try in this pic, I really do enjoy writing it but its just for fun 
> 
> also i hope dongho is getting lots of support and so many condolences for him I love dongho

**_“we’re in hell” (6)_ **

**_02:32, Friday_ **

****

_honggg: okay so_

_honggg: i just finished bingeing a show_

_honggg: and i lost many hours of my life that could be considered a waste but i don’t know_

_hyulk: ok so that explains those crying photos u sent me_

_hyulk: what was the anime this time_

_honggg: how do u know it was an anime_

_honggg: and it was sakamichi no apollon_

_hyulk: oh that shitfest_

_hyulk: it was good until that weird ass ending with bon and the girl_

_hyulk: i cancelled as soon as he tried that shit_

_honggg: tell me about it!_

_hyulk: Oh, Indeed I Will._

**_09:12, Friday_ **

****

_scoups: how the hell did josh and hyuk talk about one single anime for almost 7 hours_

_hyulk: dedication_

_honggg: im so tired tho_

_hyulk: i forget ur not a Conditioned Idol™ and used to sleepless nights_

_honggg: jshfss we debuted 2 years ago i think i’ve experienced sleepless nights_

_scoups: remember those nights leading up before pretty u dropped_

_scoups: pretty sure hyung line got no more than 3 hours of sleep every night for almost a week_

_changhyun: I’d say that’s unhealthy_

_changhyun: Because it is_

_changhyun: But TT’s guilty of that too._

_hyulk: zeen zop_

_changhyun: It was a very creative and cute hashtag, okay?_

_hyulk: hi i stan zeen zop_

_changhyun: I’m going to roast you over a bonfire one day._

_hyulk: gladly try me_

_han: u guys are soloud_

_han: shutt uppp_

_honggg: go back to sleep hannie_

_scoups: ill take u back wait a sec_

_changlow: hi i resurrected to call Gay™_

_scoups: u got me there_

_honggg: can relate_

_han: mm tired bt samem_

_hyulk: that reminds me_

_hyulk: we haven’t subjected them to the 95z Gay-ting_

_honggg: the what_

_changhyun: We see how gay your group is._

_changhyun: So far, since there’s only two groups in this chat, VIXX is in the lead._

_changlow: we have resident straight minsoo hyung lol_

_changhyun: And Jo hasn’t been his regular self since Byunghun-hyung left, so we’re not like we used to be._

_hyulk: everyone in my group has succed another members dick at least once_

_hyulk: some more (coughcoughwonshik hyung)_

_scoups: what a snake_

_scoups: han sanghyuk_

_hyulk: i am what i love_

_hyulk: and i love snakes_

_hyulk: but i bet svt is p gay_

_scoups: ur . Not wrong_

_scoups: we do have a rare hetero in the form of Lee Chan_

_scoups: hes so soft we think hes got a crush on another ggroup idol_

_scoups: what a pure boy_

_honggg: our son_

_honggg: we raised him_

_changhyun: It’s weird seeing people our age be the hyungs in a group._

_changlow: i don’t like this take it away_

_hyulk: shudder_

**_11:44, Friday_ **

****

**_[“han” has added 4 people to “we’re in hell”]_ **

_han: cheol was being a lil bitch so i had to step up_

_han: welcome_

_wartortle: Oh, what’s this?_

_hwang emperor: fuck take me out jeonghan_

_han: no_

_glorypath: Omo, what’s this? :3c_

_hwang emperor: kindly delete ur existence minki_

_glorypath: make me bitch_

_han: i already regret this but oh well_

**_Yoon Jeonghan – Kang Dongho [PM]_ **

**_11:50, Friday_ **

****

_Yoon Jeonghan: u alright, dongho?_

_Yoon Jeonghan: i added u to the gc only so u wouldn’t feel left out, but don’t respond until u completely feel like it_

_Yoon Jeonghan: <3_

_Kang Dongho: Thanks, Han <3_

_Kang Dongho: Let the others know I’m just … still mourning, I’m not ignoring them because I don’t like them._

_Kang Dongho: It still hurts, but with the support I’m getting from everyone, I hope it’ll get easier soon._

_Yoon Jeonghan: reliable sexy bandit once again_

_Kang Dongho: I still won’t hesitate to block you. Again_

**_“we’re in hell” (10)_ **

**_11:55, Friday_ **

****

_han: dongho wont be talkin for a while but he doesn’t hate u guys dw_

_hyulk: i saw the article_

_hyulk: sorry for your loss :(_

_changhyun: Same from Changjo and I. Changjo can’t respond right now, he’s asleep, but he expressed condolences when he saw the article._

_wartortle: I’m actually tearing up._

_hwang emperor: bleeding heart kim jonghyun_

_hyulk: in other news_

_hyulk: NUEST ISIN THE GC_

_wartortle: NU’EST and WANNA-ONE! :D_

_hwang emperor: multitasking king hwang minhyun_

_glorypath: wouldn’t go that far but okay then_

_hyulk: another 2012 group omg it’s a family reunion_

_hyulk: congrats on the recent coverage and fame yall deserved it from the beginning_

_glorypath: now jonghyuns really crying_

_glorypath: hes thanking u tho_

_scoups: he used to cry easily_

_scoups: :,)_

_scoups: miss those days_

_glorypath: do u really_

_scoups: no i hate u guys_

_glorypath: the love is palpable_

**_13:43, Friday_ **

****

_scoups: OH HELLO FRIENDS_

_scoups: i swear i was getting around to it_

_glorypath: sure jan_

_cheonsa: stale meme try again_

_glorypath: sure jan will never be a stale meme_

_changlow: i beg to differ_

_glorypath: ouch_

_glorypath: im being ganged up on im the baby here_

_cheonsa: a WHOLE joshua hong exists_

_glorypath: because 1/4 of joshua isn't enough_

_glorypath: but in other news is that teen top’s changjo_

_changlow: in the person_

_changlow: we’re all pals in this gc. don’t feel burdened by my fame B)_

_glorypath: jeonghan block me out_

_cheonsa: if we have to deal with him, you do too._

**_17:12, Friday_ **

****

_[“hyulk” sent a photo]_

_hyulk: i hate this group more than i hate changjo_

_changlow: the feeling is mutual_

_changlow: and is that ken hanging off hongbin_

_hyulk: yes_

_hyulk: hongbin hyung has threatened to maim him five times now but jaehwan hyung just doesn’t care_

_cheonsa: omg hakyeon hyung looks like hes ready to sleep_

_hyulk: he’s in a constant state of half asleep_

_hyulk: old ppl u know_

_changlow: can relate_

_cheonsa: cant relate_

_hyulk: wonshik hyung just screamed in my ear_

_hyulk: time to beat up taek hyung_

_cheonsa: .. why_

_hyulk: hes collateral damage_

_cheonsa: fair enough_

_cheonsa: why do u think we keep jun in the group_

_honggg: screenshotted and sent_

_cheonsa: he can meet me in the parking lot behind showchamp at exactly 4:48pm tomorrow. bring an apple juice and his best fighting fists._

_honggg: relayed_

_scoups: why is jun screaming_

_scoups: oh_

_scoups: nvm_

_hwang emperor: ur not gonna do anything abt this_

_scoups: jeonghans like a cat u just have to let it run its course_

_scoups: and josh just eggs him on i cant do much abt him either_

_hwang emperor: from what ive experienced that’s pretty accurate_

_hwang emperor: a suss way to lead but its working_

_scoups: ive given up on jihan tbh_

_scoups: theyre too much for me_

_glorypath: no ur just whipped_

_glorypath: hah a, i me an wha?t??? jonghyun ur callin meee?? bye_

_wartortle: I’m not …?_

_glorypath: GOODBYE JONGHYUN IS CALLING ME_

_wartortle: I’ll check on him :D_

_hwang emperor: hes so pure_

_hwang emperor: i cant believe i left him alone with MINKI_

_scoups: ill keep an eye out_

_hwang emperor: bless idk if nuest will survive whilst im gone_

_glorypath: we wont but nice to know u have faith in us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bffies svt nuest 95z is what makes the world go round
> 
> in this house we love and support teen top and lee byunghun
> 
> also shout out to my friend with "zeen zop" and this gc i'm in ("because 1/4 of joshua isn't enough")


	3. friendshaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "changhyun: Oh.  
> changhyun: That is wild.  
> changhyun: Reminds me of a certain someone.  
> hyulk: @ me next time hoe  
> changhyun: I was waiting for you."
> 
> ; minhyun is a heathen, phones are hacked and nu'est really do love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK
> 
> I'll try my best to update my other stories as soon as I can, but school is in full swing right now and assignments are ~just around the corner.
> 
> UGH.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this mess.

**_“friendshaped” (10)_ **

**_03:21, Wednesday_ **

_hwang emperor: !!!_

_hwang emperor: i did it!!!!_

_glorypath: first of all why are u awake so early minhyun_

_glorypath: and second of all ur not minhyun who stole the phone_

_hwang emperor: we finished practice!!!_

_hwang emperor: and its totally minhyun …_

_glorypath: nice try daehwi_

_hwang emperor: hi hyung!!!_

_glorypath: Wait. Wait A Minute._

_glorypath: u just said u finished practice_

_hwang emperor: yes???_

_glorypath: its 3.30am_

_glorypath: uve been practicing for so long??_

_hwang emperor: not too long!! only since 7pm last night._

_glorypath: skfkhf someone get me on the phone to ymc_

_glorypath: im having WORDS_

**_03:29, Wednesday_ **

****

_glorypath: also how come ur not knocked tf out daehwi ur like 7_

_hwang emperor: im 17!!!_

_hwang emperor: and i stole guanlins energy drinks ive had like 3 and a half_

_hwang emperor: i can taste colours_

_glorypath: what happened to the responsible ones_

_hwang emperor: theyre no more_

_glorypath: !!!!! daehwi!_

_hwang emperor: theyre asleep hyung_

_hwang emperor: i have to go o oo_

_hwang emperor: i think minhyn hyng wok up_

_hwang emperor: he slep so ll ight_

_hwang emperor: o for fucks sake why is my phone the communal one_

_hwang emperor: daehwis hiding under his bed i hope he gets trapped under there_

_glorypath: this is the funniest thing ever i am screenshotting and sending this throughout pledis_

_glorypath: and ur phone is communal bc u don’t put a damn password on it u heathen_

**_07:01, Wednesday_ **

****

_changhyun: First of all, why were you up so early, Ren?_

_changhyun: And who doesn’t put a password on their phone? In this economy?_

_glorypath: call me minki its fine_

_glorypath: nd ive come down w smthn so i was up dying_

_glorypath: i feel better tho!!!_

_wartortle: He was coughing so bad, he almost threw up twice D:_

_glorypath: but then it got better when aaron hyung made me some of that tea_

_changhyun: Feel better soon._

_glorypath: hopefully_

_glorypath: i wonder how minhyuns going_

_wartortle: He just sent me this._

**_[“wartortle” sent an image]_ **

_wartortle: It’s … going alright?_

_glorypath: IS THAT SEONGWOO SCREAMING INTO DAEHWIS EAR_

_glorypath: WHY IS DANIEL SITTING ON JINYOUNG_

_glorypath: WHY DOES JIHOON LOOK SO CALM_

_changhyun: Oh._

_changhyun: That is wild._

_changhyun: Reminds me of a certain someone._

_hyulk: @ me next time hoe_

_changhyun: I was waiting for you._

_hyulk: mm feel better minki_

_hyulk: ricky fight me_

_wartortle: That actually begs a question …_

_changhyun: No No it does not._

_wartortle: Why do you and Changjo not use your real names, but everyone else does?_

_wartortle: Same with you, Hyuk!_

_hyulk: my names too much to type_

_changhyun: Same here – Changjo’s real name is Jonghyun and it’s a hassle to type out fully, so we use our own._

_changhyun: Plus, your name is Jonghyun, so it works out in the end._

_wartortle: Well, if it’s too much hassle to type out my name, just call me JR then! :D_

_hyulk: hes too pure how_

_hyulk: hes been in the industry as long as i have_

_hyulk: vixx wishes we could attain that level of purity_

_glorypath: hes not pure trust me_

_glorypath: hes dangerous_

_wartortle: Don’t believe him :D_

_hyulk: i trust the grinning emoji_

_changhyun: Same here._

_glorypath: …_

**_“unholy trinity” (3)_ **

**_13:43, Wednesday_ **

****

_josh: hello_

_han: whtsup_

_josh: what on earth was that_

_josh: and i think jihoon is dead_

_han: sory just wok up_

_han: ok im more awake now_

_han: and explain_

_josh: hes. not moving_

_josh: scratch that he just kicked mingyu_

_josh: ok mingyus down_

_josh: cheol where r u mingyus screaming bloody murder and i think minghaos abt to kill him_

_cheol: let him. mingyu stole my donut this morning he means nothing to me_

_han: id come but i don’t care enough_

_josh: hes ur child!_

_han: technically hes urs_

_han: i only claim chan seungkwan and seokmin_

_cheol: does that leave me with jihoon minghao soonyoung and wonwoo_

_josh: why do i get mingyu and hansol_

_han: American_

_cheol: and mingyus too good for us_

_han: speak for urself_

_cheol: no im speaking for u and mingyus too good for u_

_han: true_

_han: anyways go sort them out im rooting for u_

_cheol: fighting_

_josh: i hate u both_

**_“friendshaped”_ **

**_13:34, Wednesday_ **

****

**_[“han” sent a photo]_ **

_han: i walked into the living room to see this_

_wartortle: They’re so cute!_

_changlow: is that josh in the middle?_

_han: yeah the boys puppy piled him after he broke up a fight_

_han: more like stopped murder in the first degree_

_changlow: jihoon again?_

_han: oh hell yeah who else_

_scoups: minghao_

_han: shit u rite_

_Dongho: That boy is dangerous._

_scoups: first of all, welcome dongho_

_scoups: second of all, this wont do_

**_[“scoups” changed “Dongho”’s nickname to “sexy bandit”]_ **

_sexy bandit: I just want to erase that entire part of my life from existence._

_hwang emperor: im lurking and 01 liners jus read that_

_hwang emperor: daehwis now crying into jisungs arms_

_hwang emperor: and guanlin actually looks like hes going to cry_

_sexy bandit: GUANLIN NO_

_sexy bandit: I don’t care about Daehwi, though._

_glorypath: u say that as if u didn’t spend the first three weeks of produce stressing over how he hated u_

_sexy bandit: Who let this gremlin in?_

_glorypath: ive already set fire to everything u own_

_wartortle: Was that what I smelt before?_

_scoups: im sorry minhyun i said id watch them but i have 10 sons and 2 annoying best friends_

_hwang emperor: its fine ill just send seonho over_

_hwang emperor: he’ll keep them in line_

_sexy bandit: No. Anyone but Seonho, please._

_glorypath: minhyun i lov u pls don’t do this_

_wartortle: I love Seonho, but please T_T Last time, he wouldn’t jump off my back._

**_“Kim Jonghyun, Kang Dongho & 1 other” (3)_ **

**_19:32_ **

****

_Kim Jonghyun: Hyung, Dongho_

_Aaron Kwak: what’s up jonghyunnie?_

_Kim Jonghyun: You two are at the company, right?_

_Aaron Kwak: yeah – dongho’s talking to the manager. why?_

_Kim Jonghyun: I’m going to take Minki to the hospital – his coughing got worse._

_Aaron Kwak: oh shit really?_

_Aaron Kwak: how bad?_

_Kim Jonghyun: He threw up twice. I’m waiting for him to finish getting dressed, then I’ll take him._

_Aaron Kwak: dongho and i will come and meet you when we finish  
Aaron Kwak: you want anything?_

_Kim Jonghyun: Text me when you two finish, and I’ll think then. Okay, he’s ready – bye hyung._

_Aaron Kwak: take care, jonghyun._

**_21:54_ **

****

_Kang Dongho: Sorry we took so long, Hyunnie_

_Kang Dongho: Aaron hyung’s driving now, so I’m texting. Do you want anything?_

_Kim Jonghyun: Could you bring some food, please? The hospital cafeteria isn’t open :(_

_Kang Dongho: Sure – I’ll duck into a store before we come._

_Kang Dongho: How’s Minki?_

_Kim Jonghyun: They finally got him in, thank God. I was ready to start yelling at someone._

_Kang Dongho: Why?_

_Kim Jonghyun: They wouldn’t take him in for at least 2 hours, even though he was clearly having problems._

_Kim Jonghyun: I think it was when he collapsed, they finally realised how sick he was._

_Kang Dongho: Shit. We’ll be there soon._

_Kang Dongho: Here, Aaron hyung wants to say something._

_Kang Dongho: **sent a voice message - 00:45**_

_Kim Jonghyun: …_

_Kang Dongho: You’re crying, aren’t you?_

_Kim Jonghyun: Sshut up_

**_“friendshaped”_ **

**_22:19_ **

****

**_[“sexy bandit” has sent a photo]_ **

_sexy bandit: I’ve only been here for about 15 minutes, but poor Jonghyunnie has been here from around 9:30pm._

_changhyun: Is he asleep?_

_sexy bandit: Yeah. Knocked out about 10 minutes after Aaron hyung and I arrived._

_changlow: where r u_

_sexy bandit: Hospital. Minki’s condition worsened._

_sexy bandit: We haven’t heard from the doctor yet, but, judging from what Jonghyun’s told us, we’re all rather worried._

_hwang emperor: oh …_

_hwang emperor: really wish i was there w u rn_

_hwang emperor: tell everyone im wishing them strength nd i love u all_

_sexy bandit: Don’t worry, Minhyun. We’ll keep you updated with everything._

_sexy bandit: And cheer up now, please. Don’t cry._

_hwang emperor: howd u knnow i was cryin_

_sexy bandit: Seongwoo texted me._

_sexy bandit: Which reminds me._

**_[“sexy bandit” has added “ong” to “friendshaped”]_ **

_sexy bandit: He’s a 95 liner too._

_ong: omo whats this? :3c_

_changhyun: Is he the second Minki?_

_ong: that’s a compliment in the highest regard_

_hwang emperor: sseongwoo you bitch_

_ong: fuck you too darling_

_ong: tell ur posse that im wishin minki the fastest recovery_

_ong: and wanna one feels the same_

_hwang emperor: whys he still here_

_ong: u love me_

_hwang emperor: sorry u mustve mistaken me with kang Daniel_

_ong: Kang Daniel? Sorry, don’t know her._

_hwang emperor: screenshotted and sent_

_ong: no_

_ong: NO_

_ong: FUCK U NOW HES YELLING AT ME_

_hwang emperor: :D_

**_“Minki Updates” (3)_ **

**_22:39_ **

****

**_[“Kang Dongho” has added “Hwang Minhyun” to “Minki Updates”]_ **

_Kang Dongho: We just heard from the doctor._

_Aaron Kwak: it’s whooping cough nd hes got it pretty bad_

_Hwang Minhyun: really?_

_Hwang Minhyun: i miss u guys_

_Hwang Minhyun: if u get to see minki tell him i miss his brat ass_

_Aaron Kwak: will do_

_Kang Dongho: Jonghyunnie’s still asleep, but I’ll relay the message._

_Hwang Minhyun: hows he been? he cares sm for us all_

_Hwang Minhyun: and he would’ve seen minki goin through all that too_

_Kang Dongho: He was crying when we first got here, then he fell asleep._

_Kang Dongho: Apparently Minki collapsed at one point here, and Jonghyun thinks he wasn’t breathing properly for a good portion of their waiting time._

_Kang Dongho: Both he and Jonghyun aren’t in a good way …_

_Hwang Minhyun: ive got a day off tmrw and ur not stopping me from coming to see my boys_

_Hwang Minhyun: prepare ur perfect muscles kang dongho bc im jumping into ur arms_

_Aaron Kwak: what about me?_

_Hwang Minhyun: i might break u_

_Aaron Kwak: I should’ve left NU’EST years ago._

_Kang Dongho: We’ll see you tomorrow, Minhyun._

_Hwang Minhyun: o shit i gtg sungwoon just slapped jaehwan_

_Hwang Minhyun: ive been waiting for someone to smack him i gotta film_

_Hwang Minhyun: love u all now bye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shitstorm hit 1705 words, can you believe


	4. "gws ashley"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hyulk: we’re being overrun by the pledis fam now  
> hyulk: do i like this or not  
> honggg: u should  
> scoups: speaking of pledis family  
> hyulk: NO  
> [“scoups” has added “momyoung” to “gws ashley”]"
> 
> ; nue5t finally reunites (with added guests), jeonghan adopts once more and changjo is a legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends
> 
> So, I've been sick lately which has gotten me to write a bit more (a few nights ago I was like Minki, just coughing all the time)
> 
> I have a few new stories (chapters & one shots) lined up, but I'm taking my time a bit so I can balance school, and have some quality stories for you
> 
> Please enjoy and shoot some reviews while you're at it :D

**_“gws ashley”_ **

**_02:21, Thursday_ **

****

**_[“wartortle” has sent an image]_ **

_wartortle: we finally got in to see the brat_

_wartortle: he was half conscious but still called me out for being short_

**_06:03, Thursday_ **

****

_scoups: was that aaron hyung_

_hyulk: well seeing as literally both jonghyun and dongho are in the photo w minki_

_hyulk: id take a wild guess but id assume so_

_wartortle: its 6am why are you so sassy_

_hyulk: part of my charm_

_cheonsa: AARON HYUNG_

_wartortle: oh god not you again_

_cheonsa: :D_

_honggg: hello hyung_

_wartortle: oh look its joshua the only one i like_

_honggg: i feel the same way hyung_

_cheonsa: im coming for u hyung_

_wartortle: BYE_

_hyulk: we’re being overrun by the pledis fam now_

_  
hyulk: do i like this or not_

_  
honggg: u should_

_  
scoups: speaking of pledis family_

_  
hyulk: NO_

_  
**[“scoups” has added “momyoung” to “gws ashley”]** _

_momyoung: No._

**_[“momyoung” has left “gws ashley”]_ **

_scoups: ill try again tomorrow_

_cheonsa: she just texted me saying that youre dead to her and she never wants to speak to u again_

_scoups: classic_

_hyulk: was that_

_hyulk: oh my god_

_scoups: calm ur dick yes it was nayoung_

_hyulk: ahhHH_

_hyulk: the first woman that will grace this chat_

_scoups: i hope nayoung kicks ur ass first_

_hyulk: i hope so too_

**_07:32, Thursday_ **

****

_changhyun: oHDIUAJ_

_changhyun: KHFIUEH_

_changhyun: [hacker voice] i’m in_

_changlow: What is this fresh hell?_

_hyulk: …_

_hyulk: where are ricky and changjo_

_changhyun: dead_

_changlow: RIP in pieces_

_changhyun: rest in peace in pieces_

_hyulk: chunji hyung mustve taken ricky’s phone and niel hyung took changjos_

_changlow: Shit how’d you guess so quickly_

_hyulk: i have my ways hyung_

_changhyun: dear changhyunnie and jonghyunnie are asleep rn_

_changhyun: and bc changhyuns password is so easy i could easily get in_

_changlow: Jonghyun’s had the same password since he got this phone_

_changlow: In 2010._

_hyulk: wow that’s dedication_

_changlow: Tell me about it_

_changlow: SHIT GOTTA GO_

_changhyun: ADIOS FRIENDS_

_changhyun: HBYEEBY_

_changhyun: What …_

_hyulk: god hes back_

_changhyun: You are still no.1 on my list_

_hyulk: thanks for the reminder arya stark_

**_10:45, Thursday_ **

****

**_[“ong” has sent a photo]_ **

_ong: we’re all at the hosp rn_

_ong: and ._

_honggg: is that minhyun on donghos back_

_ong: as soon as he got here he dropped everything and jumped into his arms_

_ong: hold on brb jaehwans being a pain_

_cheonsa: minki is loving the attention in that photo_

_ong: He keeps pinching my cheeks … I had to escape_

_ong: And this is Jinyoung – Seongwoo hyung just dropped the phone before chasing after Jaehwan hyung_

_cheonsa: ur the one w the small face right_

_ong: …_

_ong: Yes._

_cheonsa: i liked u u were one of my faves_

_ong: Really, hyung?_

_ong: :D_

_cheonsa: its official ur now my son i just adopted u_

_cheonsa: whos baby are u_

_honggg: u don’t have to answer that_

_ong: Is there where I say “Jeonghan hyung’s baby”?_

_cheonsa: yes_

_honggg: jeonghan stop corrupting minhyuns members_

_honggg: jinyoung if i were you id never let daehwi guanlin jihoon or woojin ever near jeonghan_

_ong: I … okay?_

_ong: Sorry, I have to go – Seongwoo hyung’s back_

_cheonsa: that’s my CHILD josh_

_cheonsa: don’t take my child away_

_honggg: ive already got my claws into chan just u wait_

**_17:32, Thursday_ **

****

_glorypath: hello peasants_

_glorypath: who picked this name_

_hwang emperor: it was me ur brattiness_

_glorypath: u should be glad im in the hospital rn or id be on my way to kill u_

_hwang emperor: duly noted_

_hwang emperor: anyway it was nice to see you again_

_hwang emperor: make sure u read what i gave u_

_glorypath: i’ll read it tonight dw_

_wartortle: I can’t believe I slept until you guys came …_

_wartortle: I must’ve been tired_

_sexy bandit: You were so worn out when we arrived._

_scoups: just u wait minki next time all of svt are coming_

_glorypath: will i get to see my partner in crime and my darling boy again_

_cheonsa: im on my way to help u fuck the hosp up, boo xxx_

_scoups: jihoon full body shudders whenever we mention ur name but hes coming_

_glorypath: idc if im tied down by these multiple cords and needles i am going to HUG lee jihoon and NO ONE can stop me_

_scoups: go for it_

_scoups: he insulted my dancing yesterday so idc what u do w him_

_honggg: but hes right_

_honggg: u do dance like a dad_

_scoups: take out josh while ur at it_

_glorypath: i could never i love him too much_

_honggg: <3_

_changhyun: Sending my wishes from TT, Minki_

_changhyun: Changjo can’t get to his phone right now, but he just yelled a “WISH HIM FROM ME TOO YOU BITCH” across the dorms_

_changhyun: The ‘bitch’ was aimed at me._

_glorypath: what a legend_

_glorypath: ur love is saved in my heart ~_

_hwang emperor: im watching tv with jihoon and as soon as u sent that he just shivered and said “when will it die”_

_hwang emperor: he didn’t even look at my phone_

_glorypath: we’re mentally connected_

_sexy bandit: Explains his bad style._

_glorypath: I DO NOT CONTROL WHAT HE DOES AND DOES NOT WEAR, KANG DONGHO_

_sexy bandit: That’s what someone who does control what he does and does not wear would say._

_scoups: oh my god_

**_“Choi Minki – Hwang Minhyun”_ **

**_22:21, Thursday_ **

****

_Choi Minki: minhyun …_

_Choi Minki: i just read ur note_

_Choi Minki: oh ur probably practicing rn_

_Choi Minki: but everythin u said .._

_Choi Minki: i love u too hyun and i miss u so muchff_

_Choi Minki: fufc no w im cryin_

_Choi Minki: i im so glald i got to  see u_

_Choi Minki: ccome back to us soo_

**_23:34, Thursday_ **

****

_Hwang Minhyun: love you too_

_Hwang Minhyun: our rennie <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love PLEDIS fam and don't worry, Nayoung will be appearing as a regular chat member soon (I'm not letting this stay a sausage fest for too long)
> 
> rmbr to shoot some reviews pls

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at @bnmaknae


End file.
